Diamond Tiara/Galería
640px-Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|¡Es mi Cutie-Fiesta! ¡Yo debo dar la primera mordida! 640px-Diamond Tiara S1E12.PNG|aburrido 640px-Apple Bloom Seriously S1E12.png Diamond Tiara y Twist.png Diamond Tiara new cutie mark S1E12.png DT.png 640px-Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png 640px-Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png 640px-Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|Saludo Silver and Diamond watching.png Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb.PNG 640px-Twist really This again S1E12.png|Bueno,ya casí todas las tenemos...¡Costados en blanco! 640px-Whole Class Knows S1E12.png 640px-Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|¡pasa la nota! Diamond Tiara y Apple Bloob.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.jpg TiaraSilverSpoonPartySaddleS1Ep12.png 640px-Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara growling S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wanted to hear S2E23.png tumblr mdagtnNebG1rokywzo1 250.gif 800px-Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png 640px-Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png 640px-Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png 640px-Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png 640px-Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png 640px-Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png|Diamond Tiara , Silver Spoon y Babs en la casa club de Las Crusaders Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png 640px-Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png 640px-Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png 640px-Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png 640px-Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png 640px-Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png 640px-Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png 640px-Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png 800px-Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|por favor No les digas a nuestras mamas´ Silver spoon and diamond tiara chaos is magic by mysteriouskaos-d5ab80n.png|Bam! Bam! Azúcar con Pán! Diamond-Tiara-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30404772-830-467.png|Diamond Tiara en su presentación como editora en jefe Diamond .jpg dujdhuyhs.jpg|que es broma ghcyhgfygtdytg.jpg|si maestra gsyfydtuydt7uf.jpg|yo la tengo tu no jaja shgfhsdydrf.jpg|agalo ya usyutyhuytr.jpg|una naranja Imagen12.png Imagen13.png diamond tiara.jpg DiamondTiara2.png Riendose.jpg|Diamond Tiara riendose EQ528.png tumblr_mqn00qUqJC1sp5ihro2_1280.png En el baile.png|su baile identico a su saludo Enojadas.png|enojadas por no representar la bandera Envidia por malteada.png|OYE Esperando el momento.png Con la princesa twilight.png|queree una foto Pasmadas.png Residentes de ponyville.png|viendo el castillo Rainbow Rocks 32.png DJ Pon-3 entra a Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 camina en cámara lenta EG2.png Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon en Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dejando Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 mira hacia las Mane 6 EG2.png Gustando el concierto.png En el gimnasio.png Rainbow Rocks 179.png Rainbow Rocks 192.png Todos reunidos.png Sarcasmo por aqui EQG3.png|Diamond tiara y Silver Spoon en Equestria Girls:Friendships games EQGA31.jpg Pg 30.jpg Pg 29.jpg|No mientas tu tomaste mi collar Anon-a-miss publico una foto tuya con el CMC24.jpg CMC23.jpg CMC22.jpg CMC21.jpg CMC20.jpg CMC17.jpg CMC16.jpg CMC15.jpg CMC14.jpg CMC13.jpg CMC12.jpg CMC11.jpg CMC10.jpg CMC9.jpg CMC8.jpg CMC7.jpg CMC6.jpg CMC5.jpg CMC4.jpg CMC3.jpg Cmc1.jpg Directoras aplaudiendo.png Avergonzadas en la salidas.png|Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon sentadas abucheando a las Rainbooms Quien sigue ahora.png|en el fondo con Silver Spoon Directoras aplaudiendo.png Todo como antes.png Masa24.jpg Masa8.jpg Masa7.jpg Pleito23.jpg Pleito22.jpg Pleito21.jpg Pleito19 y 20.jpg Pleito10.jpg Pleito 1.jpg Pleito18.jpg Mas espiritu escolar.png|Diamond Tiara Sentada junto con Silver Spoon Mas orejas de caballo.png Mirando las orejas.png Chs unidos.png Todos estan de acuerdo.png NP10.jpg NP8.jpg NP7.jpg Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje